


Becomming Caine - Part 2

by MorganWolf



Series: Becoming Caine [2]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganWolf/pseuds/MorganWolf
Summary: Part 2





	1. Intro

Stinger’s head thumped loudly on the round wooden table in front of him, jolting him awake. Around him, the tavern was quiet. Closing time wasn’t a thing when there was alcohol to be served, and Legion splices coming in and out all the time. But there were slow times, between shifts changing, and regiments being sent out on patrols or missions. Not that it mattered to Stinger much these days. A bar was a bar. It had alcohol. And fuck the Legion. He’d lost almost everything because of the shit he had to do for them.

Life in the Legion wasn’t kind, and they didn’t encourage the soldiers to have families on the outside. Your squad was your family, until either you or they died. If they died, you got a new squad. If you died, they got another soldier in to replace you. The joys of war. You could fuck almost anyone in the Legion if you wanted to, if they were willing. Or there were always the brothels that followed the outposts around.

The Legion didn’t care either way. Fuck who you want. Fight who you want. Just be ready to go where you’re told, kill who you’re told to or die trying. Live through the shit, get patched up with mid-grade RegeneX, and start all over again. Get good at it and they might even promote you. Just don’t fall in love. That was a big no-no.

 

“Thought I told you to fuck off.” he slurred heavily at the blur on the other side of the table. The blur separated itself in two, and they moved around the table towards him from either side. Drunkenly, Stinger wobbled in his chair as he reached for his gun, but it dropped to the dirty tavern floor with a loud clatter.

“Easy boss,” pleaded the blur that sounded like Jax. “Major said to come pick you up.” “Fuck off, ye chocco. Aint going nowhere. Won’t tell ye again.” Stinger ordered, almost passing out again. Jax nodded to Roman, who picked up Stingers gun, and they hoisted him up, slinging his arms over their shoulders and hauling him outside. It was some time just before dawn, and the rain was coming down like a thousand-foot waterfall. Stinger coughed and spluttered angrily as they left the cover of the awning in front of the tavern. “It’s-god-damn-fucking-pissing-down-stair-rods!” snapped Stinger. “The fuck ye trying to do ta me?” “Easy boss,” Jax repeated. “Taking you for a ride in the jumper, is all.”

Roman just groaned wearily as he and Jax hauled Stinger into the blue grav-beam. “I’ll fucking kick ye outta my squad for this.” “Yeah boss,” Jax sighed, resignedly. “You do that.” Stinger mumbled incoherently and passed out as they rose up the beam towards one of the Legions many runabouts. The portal door slid silently closed and the soldiers carefully lay Stinger down on the floor. “Fuck it, leave him here to sleep it off.” Roman said to Jax, who nodded in agreement.

“Major’s gonna have his balls for breakfast.” commented Roman as he hit the safety switch for the portal hole. “What balls?” asked Jax, shaking his head sadly. “He lost them a century ago, when _he_ disappeared.” “Yeah, I know. What a waste though. He was a good Corporal up until then. Fucking defective lycantant. Wish they’d never picked that one up.” “Mmhm,” agreed Jax, walking away towards the bridge. Stinger snored loudly behind the on the cold steel floor of the ship.

Just before closing the airlock between the portal bay and the cargo bay, Roman turned to watch Stinger curiously as the bee-splice yammered unconsciously, raising an eyebrow when he heard the missing Lycantant’s name. “Heartbreak’s a bitch, Boss.” He whispered quietly to passed-out splice, and pushed the control switch to close the lock.


	2. Chapter 2

“So. Arse or sack?” inquired the Major. “Arse.” Jax said at the same time Roman said “Sack.” The Major chuckled, then nodded to the medic sim. It grabbed a handful of Stingers jeans and reefed it over his arse, unceremoniously jabbing a large needle containing an instant hangover cure drug into it. As the sim removed the needle, the Major threw a bucket of freezing cold water over Stinger.

The apian-splice came up quickly, coughing and spluttering madly. “What the fuck!!!” he cursed, and then groaned as he reached for his right butt cheek. “The fuck you do ta me?” he demanded. The Major laughed sarcastically and dropped the bucket on the floor in front of Stinger. “Oh.” Stinger stated in comprehension. “Get up Apini. Got a job for you.” The Major commanded. “There’s a war brewing. Need someone to find some bloke on one of those shit-heap rocks they call planets. You’re it.”

Apini groaned again, still rubbing his sore butt cheek. “Get some other flat-foot to do it. I told ya, I’m out.” “Don’t you remember Apini?” asked the Major. “Once you’re in, even Death can’t get you out.”  He told Stinger, turning and walking away. The lock sealed shut and Stinger got to his feet. “Well?” he asked Jax. “What the fuck is this all about?”

“War’s on, that’s what.” replied Jax. “Do you have any idea how long it took us to find you, Boss?” “Don’t you ‘Boss’ me. I quit this shit half a century ago.” “And yet, here we are.” Said Roman. “Here, new kit for you.” Stinger took the clean dry clothes offered to him. “C’mon. I’ll show you where the Sal’s are. You stink like Hartebeest shit.” Roman told him. “Sod off, Solberg.” snapped Stinger moodily. “Welcome back to the Legion, Sarge.” Jax added, slapping Stinger on the shoulder. Stinger just glared at him and followed Roman to the showers, discreetly trying to sniff his shoulder before silently agreeing with Roman. He did stink. Badly!

 

The first few tours Stinger did passed quickly, only a mere 37 years. 864,389 soldiers died in the Milky Way Galaxy, before Stinger and his squad were posted on the one planet he never wanted to set foot on again.

According to the intel from the Legion, the Earth date was December 1944, approximately around what was referred to by the local ground troops as Christmas Time. Stinger didn’t really give a fuck. The last 187 years of his life had been the worst he’d lived through so far. He didn’t really want to live another 187, especially where they had been dumped this time.

Their mission was to find some Tersie male who had apparently upset the natural order of things on the planet, and to make him disappear. The keepers had failed to find him, or been reluctant to, so the Legion recalled Stinger.  The Major dumped Stinger, Roman and Jax down behind the crumbling ruin of a large stone building with instructions to find their way to a meeting point, for further instruction.

“Beeswax!” cursed Stinger as a bomb detonated a few hundred meters away from them. Jax and Roman keyed up their shields as dust and debris blew over them. Large chunks of rock and concrete rebounded off their shields as Stinger added his to help protect them. It worked well enough until a large slab of reinforced concrete wall smashed into them, pushing them along until it tipped over on top of the trio.

Ears still ringing, Stinger didn’t hear Jax or Roman swearing and coughing. He didn’t hear them stop either. Although the weight of the wall was crushing down on him, Stinger managed to get a ping through to one of the Aegis ships circling the planet before he passed out, hopeful it was the last time.

 

_Stinger woke up, realising quickly that the snoring person he was spooning was Emily, not Caine. The rain had stopped sometime during the night and he could hear frogs croaking and crickets chirping. He wondered briefly why she was there, and figured Caine was probably out taking a piss or looking for something to eat. Then he remembered the beach when Aetu-Ma had grabbed him, her thoughts pouring into his._

_Thoughts of darkness and pain and anguish, of the loss of someone he never realised he loved. The thoughts of being disgusted when he was shown the new recruit. The satisfaction of Caine falling to his knees in the muddy training ring back at their Legion Outpost on Freron 1H4, then waking up to see the Pup looking down at him in the cave._

_Thoughts of grudging respect for Caines growing tracking and scenting abilities. The way the young recruit never complained as they raced from planet to planet trying to escape the Azarn Ceol. Secretly jealous when Caine was hand-fishing naked with Emily, and hugely frustrated when Caine kept trying to get into the hut to fuck her when his first heat cycle started._

_He thought of the first time with Caine, sinking his cock deeply into Caines slit when they were in the ocean. The days of being fucked senseless by Caine as his heat peaked. The irrational anger when he found out Emily had been knotted by Caine after the ceremony that Aetu-Ma had held. The realisation that he had feelings for Caine._

_The sharp spike of pain in his leg._

 

“Welcome back, Sergeant Apini.” said a female voice from somewhere to his right. Stinger groaned as he tried to sit up, realising he had been dreaming. His sight swam like he’d been on a month-long bender, again, when he tried to look around. Cold metal hands braced his shoulders and kept him from falling off the gurney. “Are you sure he should be getting up yet Doc?” asked the voice. A series of beeps and clicks followed, and the voice responded “If you’re sure then.” he heard another series of beeps and clicks, before feeling a sharp spike of pain in his upper arm. “Ahh fuck ye! What tha fuck ya doing?” he snapped.

“Fixing you up. Again, Sergeant Apini. Not that I agree with the rather large sum of Regenex used for the purpose.” the voice said. “Who the..” Stinger started grumpily and the voice stepped closer to him and became the Captain of the Aegis cruiser he was on. “Tsing.” he stated, recognising her immediately. “Bollocks.” “Bollocks indeed, Sergeant. This way, if you please.” she gestured towards the med-bay door. “After you, Captain.” he replied, sliding off the gurney. “Your ship, your lead.” “Indeed, Sergeant.” she replied, snapped heels together and marched out of the room. “Fuck.” he grumbled, and followed after her, hoping this clusterfuck wasn’t going to be as bad as it seemed.


End file.
